


日常短篇

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 早期脑洞存档w





	日常短篇

虽然视觉几乎完全被剥夺，却能够清晰地感觉到主人的每一块肌腱散发出的热力，还有口中从沉睡中逐渐醒来的阴茎清爽张扬的味道。他感觉到主人的手指从发顶缓慢转移到后脑，稍微施力摁了摁。  
温柔的警告。  
于是他俯下身，更加缓慢而谨慎地调整角度，从根部开始舔舐一遍后，让口舌服侍着的阴茎逐渐深入咽喉的深处。  
没办法阻止生理性的作呕，但却利用着身体自发的反应缩紧喉咙，让敏感的前端被黏滑的肉壁烫慰。舌头则从冠状沟开始，细致地划过茎身上凸起的脉络。同时不忘记发出啧啧的湿润吮吸声。  
间或稍微向上抬起，绕着圈让龟头能够全方位地享受高热的口腔，或者用之前小心藏匿的牙齿轻轻地刺激马眼，用舌尖轻柔地戳刺这个敏锐的孔洞。  
此时他没有自我。主人的愉快就是他所有自我的终极。  
［唔…］他听见像是从另一个世界传来的模糊叹息。主人的手施力按住了他的后脑，另一只手则在背脊上游走，在尾椎上揉捏。  
他随即抬高身体，口腔与溢出黏液的阴茎垂直，深吸口气，放松颈部肌肉，缓慢将十八公分的巨物深深地贯入咽喉深处，直到感觉到主人的睾丸和阴毛碰撞到了脸颊。  
他的主人开始移动身体，控制着抽插的幅度。适应克制的小幅顶弄之后，他伸手轻柔地抚摸和揉捏属于主人的性器和睾丸，划过它们的表面，最终覆盖上整个手掌，用手心的热蒸发表皮上之前被舔弄时残留的湿意，指尖稍微地碰触着主人的会阴，尽力为主人带来最大的享受。  
他觉察到主人的身体愉悦地绷紧了一瞬，明显正在经历情欲浪潮的冲刷。主人揪住他的头发，顺势加大了在喉咙里进出的范围，毫无保留地使用这个为他而量身打造的肉套，利用紧致湿润的喉管黏膜和唇舌刺激攫取最大化的快感，直到他的奴隶几乎窒息，直到把他的精液全数喷出在咽喉深处。  
他顺从地用舌根承接着吞咽下主人的精华，一点一点地把阴茎退出，然后仔细地舔净上面残留的白浊，在根部留下轻柔的吻。  
之后他滑出被子，在床边迅速跪下，双腿打开，双手背在身后，挺胸抬头，垂下眼睫，等待他的主人从余韵中醒转。  
［早安。真乖。...嗯，是什么粥？味道不错啊。］褪去性欲之后，他的主人伸手，他立刻站起身来，从床头柜上端起粥和醒酒汤，坐在床边，稍微试试温度后递上。  
用文火熬煮了四十分钟的梗米粥，确实散发着爽口的味道。  
［主人早安。是小米粥，您今早吃点清淡的会好一点。］他乖顺地回答着。［昨晚您喝得有点多，如果还有哪里不舒服的话请…］  
［过来。］他主人突然说。  
没有迟疑，他倾身向前。  
［呜…］突然被喂了口粥。  
稍微有点被惊吓到，不过恪守奴隶本分的人还是顺从地咽下，边考虑着粥是否不合主人的口味。  
他主人略微扬起嘴角，伸出修长的手来，抹过他嘴角的残留，恶劣地抚上他唇边。［舔干净。］  
他细细舔弄主人的手指，将它含入口腔，任由它巡视领地般游弋过牙床和口腔表皮，然后夹住他的舌尖玩弄骚刮。  
［乖孩子。不过我可爱的小奴隶，你好像还忘了一件事哦。］他主人扬起嘴角笑得邪恶。  
［给主人的早安吻呢？］主人无辜般地指指自己的唇。  
他几乎是在瞬间就僵硬了。他的主人显然没有听见，或者故意忽略了他心里想着的''亲吻不是该给奴隶的啊主人qaq！主人刚才的不就是早安咬吗qvq!''但是哀求的眼神也无法转变主人坚定的意志，身为奴隶的人能做的就只有极力克制自己内心的恐惧，主动送上甘美的唇。但毕竟经验所限，他所能做的极限也就是将唇贴合上，让主人感受表面的湿润和温热。哦，还有一点儿粥的香气。  
他的主人像是轻轻叹了口气，随后伸出舌头来，挑开他完全没有在抵抗的唇，毫不客气地入侵他的口腔，舔噬过刚刚才被手指巡弋的表层，特意照顾了敏感的上颚和牙床，在舌尖上感受搜刮来的粥余留的甜味和几乎感觉不到了的，来自他自己精液的腥。勉强满意之后，才咬住他不知所措的舌叶，横蛮地拖回自己的领地，惩罚一样地狠狠吸吮，或者强迫它颤抖着与自己舌尖相交。他的主人一边掠夺他口腔里的空气，一边向他输送自己的唾液，直到他因为窒息和羞涩而整张脸都完全通红才不舍地放开钳制在他后脑的手，仁慈地让他喘息。双唇分开后一缕唾液挂在他唇角，完全分不清楚是来自于谁。他的主人愉快地看着他顺从地伸出刚被玩弄得鲜红的舌把它舔去，那双平日里凌厉无匹的眼里因缺氧而泪水朦胧。  
　　 ［刚才那幅样子真适合你啊。下次不如给你订个口塞，让你戴一天，合不拢嘴也咽不了唾液，只能整天都流着口水求主人亲你。怎么样。］虽然是名义上是问句，但是面对自己奴隶的人使用的是肯定的语调。  
他也毫无意外地安静回答。［是，主人。只要主人喜欢。］  
　　 ［好乖。现在，服侍我沐浴吧。］满意地收手，他主人起身向浴室走去，大方展示自己蕴含强悍力量的匀称身体。  
［是，主人。］他顺从。


End file.
